


Natural Diaster

by Queen_Kit



Series: Twinnish: Maul Edition [14]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, GFY, Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 16:43:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8334874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Kit/pseuds/Queen_Kit
Summary: The girl was a complete natural.  Aside from the simple fact that her power seemed to want to eat her alive.





	

**Author's Note:**

> *from here on out I'm posting pieces that haven't had a second edit. So there may be a difference in quality.

The girl was a complete natural.  Aside from the simple fact that her power seemed to want to eat her alive.

He sighed, picking Jinn-Kai up from where she lay on the floor after her third brush with death in as many hours.  This was not working.  Her power… it wasn’t so much a lack of control currently as the fact that it _had_ been bound and controlled for so long.  She had never had the opportunity to allow it release and now all it wanted was to explode.

The problem being that it tended to explode things that were quite likely to kill the user.

Like the tree that had nearly fallen on her.  The base had simply disintegrated, not even splinters, and then it started to topple.  He had to do a quick shove with the force to save her, but the energy had been momentarily dispelled.  Then there was the crater that had only just avoided swallowing them and the ship. This last time he had sensed the force building up in the fuel tanks and made an abrupt stop, pulling the power from her and through himself before it could blow them all up.

Still she was doing well all things considered.  She hadn’t passed out until after this last time.

He shook his head as he carried her back onto the ship.  They were going to need to work on a less destructive release of energy.  He made the short walk to the largest cabin, which he had claimed for their living space.  The belongings of the deceased had been relegated to the pilot’s chamber and Jinn-Kai was free to use her original cabin for dressing.  However they shared this single room for sleeping.  He didn’t trust her to be alone.

The first night of her training Jinn-Kai had nearly torn the ship apart with the force when she had a nightmare.  He wasn’t about to leave her alone again.  It seemed that the presence of another person kept her calm.  She said because it was so unusual that when she woke she couldn’t help but remember where she was.

Maul brushed a hand across her face, tracing the faint scars that she told him had been there for as long as she could remember.  She had vague childhood memories of making something explode because she had been angry.  He wondered if she had managed to harm the target of her anger as well as herself. He thought that she might have given her comments about how nervous her teachers had been when she was a child and got upset.

And then they had forced her into blade-work.  Anytime she had been even remotely angry she had been told to go and do weapons practice.  She hadn’t been allowed to leave until she passed out exhausted on the training room floor.  And so she had learned to bottle it up when she was angry. She had learned to internalize it, but never to safely release and tackle her anger.

The lessons were failing, he realized, because she was trying to so hard to suppress the anger still.  Trying to force it down to focus it into what she needed to do.  She needed something to help her to channel that power _down_ more naturally so that she had the _time_ to manipulate it.  To take her rage from her eyes – that was the issue wasn’t it.  She had been _looking_ at those things.

Maul realized that his fingers were still tracing idly over her scars and it gave him an idea.  He would use his method.  He would give her a tattoo for channeling the energy.  He could run it down from her eyes around her head, her mind, to her neck.  It would naturally focus the energy from her eyes and mind down.  Trying to do more than that would be too much all at once, but it might be enough for now...

He thought he had just the right ink too.  Pale gold and infused with force sensitive crystal powder that would also help to aid in focusing her energies.  He could almost see it in his mind. Tiny shimmering vines that would glow with the color of her eyes as she wielded the fierce energies available to her.

It would be perfect.

He just needed to wait until she woke up.  The crystals wouldn’t be able to sync to her energies if she weren’t aware when the ink was applied.


End file.
